


Dangerous Maknae

by ziiico



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziiico/pseuds/ziiico
Summary: lmao so changbin is looking at hyunjin and jeongin all Fond and shit and then jeongin just goes and smacks the fuck out of Hyunjin and Changbin literally can't breathe bc a moment ago they were so peaceful???





	Dangerous Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy its changbinnie's bday 
> 
> my boy is 19 now!!!!!! like y'all ever think about how impressive it is that he's SUPER young and yet he writes all these songs and he's super talented and on top of thst he's hecka attractive??? 
> 
> i do like all the time :) 
> 
> UHHHH once again i suck at writing!!!!! i didn't fix any of my grammar and i probably never will so take my shitty!!!! asf writing <333 ily y'all
> 
> mmm i wrote this two weeks ago? and i thought it'd be cute to upload on changbin's bday cause i never write abt binnie and this is my only thing thst even involves him??? But I love changbin and i plan to write about him more!!!!! 
> 
> the title and summary suck forgive me :") i couldn't think
> 
> im horrible at tsgging sorry

Hyunjin’s bed was small, but somehow, the three boys made it work, smushed against each other. Hyunjin almost always starts his night out alone, but soon enough, Jeongin creeps into his room and slips in next to him, despite the perfectly good bed he has in his room. Then, again at some odd hour of the night, Changbin comes. Sometimes, he’s quiet and doesn't wake the two of them. Other times, he curses them and pushes them to the side so he has space.

 

It’s a habit for the three of them and sure, Changbin’s woken up to an elbow in his stomach and Jeongin’s morning breath in his face, but he wouldn't change it. He  _ likes  _ it.

 

He likes that when Jeongin’s sleeping, Changbin is free to cuddle him without any protests. He likes how Hyunjin drapes his arm over the both of them, pulling them even closer than they already are, and squishing whoever was in the middle, which was almost always Jeongin. He likes how even if Jeongin will complain in the morning, at night, he can feel the younger nuzzle closer. He likes how Hyunjin, while intimidatingly handsome when awake, turns into a complete baby when sleeping. He breathes with his mouth open,  _ loudly,  _ and he makes weird facial expressions. Sometimes, he even talks. He’s so animated when asleep. Jeongin is a little bit of a restless sleeper. He moves a lot and disrupts their positions quite often, going from being nestled in between the two older boys to on top of Hyunjin and nearly falling off the bed from how he dangles off the bed. 

 

Changbin would say he likes mornings the best, though. He almost never wakes up first. It’s always Jeongin who does so. The younger gets up like clockwork at 6am. Sometimes, Changbin can convince him to stay a little longer with them. So, to be specific, he likes the mornings in which  _ he  _ wakes up first. 

 

Perhaps it's a little weird to watch your friends sleep. It _sounds_ weird. Changbin does it anyways. It’s quiet besides Jeongin’s soft snores and Hyunjin’s occasional muttering. Light drifts in through the curtains, casting a glow on the two sleeping boys, and Changbin is taken aback. He knows Jeongin is cute and he knows Hyunjin is handsome, but in this light, they look different. Ethereal. Beautiful. The moment is private, only for Changbin to see. He memorizes the details of them.

 

Hyunjin has a mole underneath his eye, but Changbin notices he also has one right behind his left ear. Changbin kisses it, just because he can. His hair is a mess, the three of them are too wild for it to stay neat, and his make up is gone, exposing the small amount of pimples he has on his chin. His mouth is parted slightly,  _ mouth-breather _ , and his full lips are chapped to the point where they're peeling. He looks a lot different than the person Changbin sees in stage or during interviews. It’s nice to see the usually composed Hyunjin  _ uncomposed.  _

 

Jeongin is always smiling when he’s awake. It’s hard to catch him  _ not  _ smiling. Changbin notes to himself that Jeongin’s lips quirk upwards when he’s sleeping, just slightly. He kisses the corner of his upturned lips, again  _ just because he can _ . Jeongin stirs and he makes a soft noise, reaching to touch Changbin. Changbin leans backwards, out of reach. The younger’s hand drops and Changbin waits til he’s sure the younger is asleep again to lean forwards again. Jeongin has sharp cheekbones and a jawline to be jealous of, prominent on his otherwise soft features, and Changbin likes to trace them, running a finger along the soft skin. Jeongin makes another noise. Changbin ignores it. This time, Jeongin shifts and outstretches his arm up, his fingers curling. When they fall back down,  _ oh god,  _ he smacks Hyunjin straight in the face. 

 

Hyunjin’s a deep sleeper, but he doesn't sleep through this. He blinks, his eyes puffy with sleep and reaches to move Jeongin’s hand. 

 

“What the fuck?” He murmurs, rubbing his face and attempting to sit up. Jeongin’s draped across his body and it’s a little bit of a hassle, Hyunjin trying not to wake him. Hyunjin looks at Changbin, whose trying to stifle his laughs, but unfortunately, not doing a very good job. His eyes narrow and he shoves the older boy’s arm. 

 

“I’ve just been assaulted and you're laughing?” 

 

“I’m-- sorry!” Changbin manages, still not over the image of Jeongin full on hitting Hyunjin, and he places a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles. 

 

“I’ll kick you out.” Hyunjin threatens. He’s finally moved himself to a sitting position and Jeongin wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, his head resting on his thigh. Changbin suspects that he’s awake. 

 

“Why me? Jeonginnie’s the one who hit you!” 

 

“Hush! He’s innocent!” 

 

“What? What happened?” Changbin was right. Jeongin was awake. The younger looks up at the two boys from his place in Hyunjin’s lap. 

 

“Oh? Jeongin, remember how I told you you're a  _ wild  _ sleeper? Well, it seems I’m not the only victim now. You hit Hyunjin. In the face. His only asset.” 

 

“Excuse me! I have other things going for me than just my face!” 

 

“Mmm… agree to disagree?” 

 

“...hyung,” Jeongin says quietly. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” 

 

“It's all good, Innie. I’m okay. It doesn't even hurt. It was more like a,” He pauses, thinking for a moment before saying, “a gentle slap than an actual hit.” 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Jeongin repeats. 

 

“Where's my apology? You're always hitting me!” 

 

“Gross, no.” 

 

“The disrespect! I’m older than you!” Changbin gasps. Jeongin shrugs his shoulders, closing his eyes again. Changbin sighs loudly and just because he is incredibly extra, he clambers on top of his back, ignoring the grunts the younger makes. 

 

“You're heavy!” Jeongin cries, gripping the back of Hyunjin’s shirt tightly. Hyunjin laughs as Changbin purposely sticks his elbows into the younger’s back, Jeongin’s groans falling onto deaf ears. 

 

“Can you guys shut up?” An annoyed Seungmin stares at them from his bed, his eyebrows furrowed, and his anger clearly written all over his face. “Here I am, trying to get my beauty sleep. And you guys are just…. Being gay.” 

 

“Excuse me? I have socks on.” Jeongin says from underneath Changbin. 

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

 

“It's not gay if you're wearing socks. Duh.” 

 

“Who told you that?” 

 

“Jisung hyung.” 

 

“You know what? I’m going to go sleep with Felix. You guys be… not gay by yourselves.” Seungmin wraps his blanket around himself and rather loudly, stomps his way to Felix’s room, technically Jeongin’s too. Not that Jeongin slept there very much. 

 

The three giggle like schoolgirls, Hyunjin smacking Changbin’s arm and Changbin covering his mouth. 

 

“It’s still gay if you're wearing socks, Jeongin.” 

 

“I know. I’m not even actually wearing socks either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> its super short i know im sorry and the end sucks :// 
> 
> leave me kudos and comments!!!!! i love thst shit <3333 
> 
> hmu on twt @seunggies !!!


End file.
